The Goatman
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Why is V.V. Argost searching for the Goatman?


DISCLAIMER: Secret Saturdays belongs to its respectful owners.

The story was a little tricky to write.

THE GOATMAN

The Saturday family found themselves on Fletchertown Road in Maryland one night. They had been searching for the creature called the Goatman ever since they heard about recent reports of a half man/half goat being seen. Zak looked miserable while walking with his parents and cryptids. His legs were starting to ache due to walking all day. He ceased walking momentarily.  
Fiskerton stared at him before picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

''Thanks, Fisk!'' Zak spoke while the gorilla-cat became his form of transportation. Drew turned to glance at her son. ''Stay with your father and me at all times'  
''Don't worry, Mom. I have Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and the Claw. Besides, how scary can a goat guy be?'' He smiled while shrugging.

Drew frowned as one of her eyebrows ascended. She continued to wander down the road with her family. Everyone lost track of time. Zak started to yawn while his eyelids descended. ''Let's call it a night and return to the airship. We can continue searching for the Goatman tomorrow'' Doc announced.

The family went back to the airship before Drew placed Zak in his bed. ''Good night'' she whispered before exiting from his room. It was ten o' clock when the youngest Saturday felt someone shaking one of his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes before sitting up. Fiskerton looked very distressed about something. ''Did you have a nightmare, Fisk?'' he yawned.

The gorilla-cat muttered while gesturing towards the window. He was startled when he heard a high pitched squeal nearby. He started to tremble without stopping. His ''sibling'' was wide awake now. ''What was that?! Let's investigate outside, Fisk!'' The young boy got out of bed before dressing in his usual clothes.

Fiskerton seemed more anxious than usual. ''We'll be back long before Mom and Dad wake up'  
The furry ''brother'' started to crouch while leaning forward. His fingers resembled talons now.  
His current expression happened to be one of evil. Cruel laughter departed from his fanged mouth.

''We can defeat Argost if he appears. Let's find out what made that high pitched squeal.  
Maybe it was the Goatman.'' The tall creature looked frightened again while he returned to his natural height. He watched Zak take the Claw with him. He seemed unwilling to travel with him when they heard the same sound again.

Fiskerton almost jumped out of his skin and ran outside. Zak followed and joined him in the dark. He took out a flashlight and aimed the beam straight ahead. They wandered until they found themselves on Fletchertown Road again. They were alert when they heard another shrill cry nearby.  
The furry ''brother'' started to whimper.

Zak became curious when a dark form appeared in front of him. His flashlight beam ascended at a snail's pace. His curiosity turned to absolute horror when the light revealed the legs and hooves of a goat! His eyes were bigger as he viewed the upper body of a man. Did he really want to see the monster's face? The form made the same high pitched yelp which caused him to drop his flashlight.

''Well, at least now we know what was making that horrible sound, Fisk!'' The gorilla-cat insisted on whimpering. He and Zak turned their heads when their parents arrived. ''Mom! Dad! How did you know where to find us?'' Drew's expression happened to be one of anger while she disregarded his question. ''I told you to stay with your dad and me at all times.''

Doc shared Drew's facial expression. ''Your mother is right. What do you think you're doing sneaking outside when it's way past your bedtime?'' he wanted to know. ''This is not a good time for lectures'' their son spoke. His parents' eyes became wide when the Goatman stepped out of the shadows. ''Get behind us, Zak!'' Doc ordered.

''Maybe I can use my power to....'' Zak spoke until a long-haired man walked out of the darkness.  
''Argost!'' the Saturdays exclaimed at once. ''Greetings and bien venue.'' Drew and Doc got in front of the ''brothers.'' Their eyes decreased in size when they saw him holding a hypodermic needle. ''I would love to stay and fight, but time is not exactly on my side'  
Argost said. ''You are not obtaining another clue for finding Kur!'' Drew declared.

The strange man disregarded her while raising the medical instrument near the Goatman.  
''Hold still. This will only hurt for a second'' he spoke. The Saturdays manually concealed their ears when the high pitched yelp departed from the cryptid's mouth. Zak turned to his parents.  
''See, Mom? Shots really do hurt!'' he said. Argost stole the Goatman's blood before running.

The Saturday family chased him into his grounded airship. ''Why did you steal the Goatman's blood?'' Doc wanted to know. The villain looked over his shoulder while running. ''That is for me to know and for you to never find out!'' he said. He ceased fleeing when Drew got in front of him. ''You are not getting to Kur!'' she informed him.

''Like I said, time is not exactly on my side. Do get out of my way!'' Argost repeated. He ran past her and into a large bedroom. The Saturdays gasped when they saw him approaching a still form who rested in a huge bed. ''Why is the spider guy in bed?'' Zak inquired. ''Munya is very sick and a DNA sample from the Goatman may save his life'' his enemy replied without seeing him.

The youngest Saturday almost vomited when the needle penetrated Munya's arm. He watched Fiskerton faint. ''If I remember correctly, Dr. Stephen Fletcher attempted to revive his wife by crossing the DNA of a goat with his lab assistant which was how the Goatman was created'' Doc spoke. Argost held Munya's hand very gently. ''Is the spider guy going to be OK'  
Zak wanted to know. Argost's tears answered his question.

THE END


End file.
